why did He take him?
by jedabbey
Summary: i uploaded the wrong document to this story the first time and I'm so sorry! Abbey gets pregnant, something goes wrong.


Chapter 1

Jed came home from work early and picked up Chinese for dinner for Abbey and the kids.

"Abbey! I'm home,"

"Jed, I'm in here!" she yelled from the bedroom.

"Girls! Come get dinner," he yelled and then soon heard little footsteps.

"Hi daddy!" they both said.

"Hey girls, just a second. Let me grab your plates,"

Abbey quietly walked downstairs and wrapped her arms around Jed, "hey handsome,"

"Hello beautiful," he said kissing her.

"Thanks for getting dinner," she smiled.

"Of course,"

"Hey, Jed. we're gonna need to talk later," she said nonchalantly.

"Ok," he tried to look in her eyes to see if it was something serious. "Girls, dinner," he called to the kids.

"Thanks Daddy,"

"Thanks,"

They all sat together at the table and said grace.

"How was school?" Jed asked.

"Good. We're learning addition and subtraction now in math!" Liz told her parents.

"Well, your mother is very good at math. You can always ask her for help, if need be,"

"Really, mama?"

"Your father's right," she smiled at Jed.

"Mom, I want to be as smart as you when I grow up,"

Abbey smiled tenderly, "you will baby, you will," she stoked her hair. "How about you Ellie? Didn't you make a picture for Daddy today?"

"Yeah! It's in my backpack," she smiled bashfully.

"When I come up to tell you a bedtime story, I'd love to see it," Jed smiled.

"Mom, may I be excused?" Liz asked after she was done with dinner.

"Sure honey. Ellie, you done too?" she nodded. "Ok, go wash up kiddos," she smiled lovingly.

"And then there were two," Jed smiled. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Later, Jed," she smiled and got up to do the dishes.

—-

After tucking the kids in for bed, Jed came into the bedroom to find Abbey in her PJs reading in bed.

"Go get in your jammies and then we'll talk," she smiled.

"Is is serious?"

"Jed. Do what I tell you,"

"I love it when you're bossy," he winked.

She laughed, "how was work?"

"Oh fine, just fine. Another day, another dollar," he said as he changed in front of her. "So what's on your mind, baby doll?" he laid his head in her lap.

She sighed deeply. "Jed. This is serious."

He sat up and looked at her with wide eyes.

"Get that look off your face, Jed! It's nothing bad," she laughed. She took his hand in hers, "Josiah, I'm pregnant,"

A smile immediately came to his face, "Abbey! Really?!" He grabbed her face and kissed her deeply. "How long?"

"12 weeks," she smiled widely.

"Oh Abbey! I love you so much!" he kissed her again, causing her to lay back on the bed. "You're amazing and I'm so glad we're expanding our family!"

Chapter 2

"Morning, honey. How are you feeling?" Jed kissed her nose as he brought in breakfast for her.

"I'm a little tired, Jed," she slowly sat up.

"Did you not sleep well?" he put the breakfast tray across her lap.

"Not really. The baby's been kicking," she tucked the napkin in her shirt and started with the fruit.

"Oh I'm sorry, sweet knees," he kissed her head and sat next to her.

"It's alright," she smiled. "You already eat?"

"Yeah," he smiled at her. She was just far enough along that her belly began to show. "You should just stay home and rest, ok?"

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. Will you be here all day, too?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'll be her for anything you need, baby doll,"

—-

Jed was working in the study when Abbey woke up from a nap. She was feeling tight pain in her belly and called for Jed. She looked down and reached to soothe the pain when she felt something wet.

"Jed! Jed!" she screamed.

"Abbey! What is it? Are you okay?" He yelled as he ran up the stairs.

"Jed!" she screamed again.

"Abbey! Oh God! Abigail," his face went stark white when he ran into the bedroom.

"Jed," she reached her hand out toward him, "help me," she pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh baby, ok," he went over to the nightstand to call for an ambulance. He climbed on the bed to hold her in her arms. "It's all going to be alright, honey,"

—-

Many hours later, Jed was able to come see Abbey in her hospital room. He walked in with his hands in his pockets and hair tousled from running his hands through it so many times.

He smiled wearily, "Hey Abs,"

She didn't look up at him and closed her eyes tightly, letting hot tears stream down her face.

He wasn't sure what to do. He was so sad that they had lost their baby and he knew Abbey was felt as if it was her fault. Should he leave and give her space or should he take her in his arms and comfort her? He sighed deeply and turned to get some coffee.

"Jed," she called out.

He smiled sadly to himself, "Abbey,"

"Come," she patted the bed.

He cuddled with her and stroked her hair, "it's not your fault."

"It was a boy," she said softly.

"Honey," he sighed softly. "Please don't do this to yourself,"

She turned to face him and grabbed onto his shirt as if it was for dear life, "stay with me,"

"I wasn't planning on going anywhere," he kissed her forehead and she turned around again so they could cuddle.

"Where are the girls?" she asked after a while.

He smiled, "not to worry babe, they're with my mom,"

"Should we give him a name?" she asked sadly.

"We should. You have anything in mind?"

"Peter," she said definitively. "Peter Josiah Bartlet,"

He laid silently for a while trying to not let the tears shed.

"Jed?"

"I love it, Abbey. Really, I do," he smiled.

"I know how much you've wanted a boy all these years,"

"Abs, I've always told you that it never matted. I was always happy with 10 fingers and 10 toes,"

"But you would've been happier with a boy, a Josiah Jr.,"

"Abigail," he said sternly, "never. I had all the happiness in the world when we had Liz, then when two more girls came along, I thought I had it all. Having kids with you is what made me happy, never the gender. Abbey, I swear,"

"You're not going to go off and have an affair with someone else just so you can have a son, are you?" she asked sadly.

He sat up quickly and looked at her, shocked by her words, "Abigail, you know better! I made vow to you before God that I would never—"

"Well then don't keep it if you feel obligated to just because it was before God. Josiah, He took our child away from us!" she quickly said back.

"I married you because I love you, because you are so crazy and unpredictable. I wanted to have kids with you and spend my life with you. If I didn't I would've stayed in the seminary," he spoke more softly. "I'd never break my vow to you, never,"

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry. I'm just so—Jed, why, why did He take him?" she stared to cry again.

He brought her to his chest and held her, "it's okay, it's okay. Abbey, this is His plan. It's all apart of a bigger picture,"

"Jed," she said quietly.

"Yeah?" he looked in her eyes.

"I love you so much," she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I love you too, honey," he smiled. "Get some sleep, love bug,"

"Will you stay?"

"Until you fall asleep, yeah. Then I'll call my mom and see how the girls are doing,"

—


End file.
